


Oops

by Reading_with_Winchesters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistakes, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_with_Winchesters/pseuds/Reading_with_Winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I make this into a full length story? I have somewhere to go with it but I'm not sure if I should or if I should just leave it as is.</p></blockquote>





	Oops

George pressed the call button, "Mrs. Smith, you have a visitor."

"They're not called visitors, George, they're called clients. We've been over this." A warm voice reprimanded him.

"Yes, Mrs. Sorry, Mrs. I'll send them in."

"Thank you." The line went dead. In her office, Gwen Smith rolled her eyes. George was a hopeless case, but he was a dedicated worker and a good person. She couldn't just send him away.

A creak sounded as the door opened. A strawberry blonde man stuck his head in the doorway, "Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes, that's me." She told him, smile warm and voice inviting. "Come in."

The head ducked out and entered again, this time followed by a strong, muscular body. The closer the man got, the bluer his eyes seemed, and the more dazzling his smile became.

Gwen was entranced. But she snapped out of it as another man entered the room, reminding her of what her job was.

"Please, sit down." She was all smiles as she gestured to the couch directly in front of her. The two men obliged, walking over and sitting so close together that they were literally joined at the hip.

"Names?" Gwen intoned, starting the long line of questioning that always preceded her actual work.

"I'm Arthur," The blonde introduced himself, "And this is Em." He waved at the raven haired man on his right.

Em's eyes were just as blue as Arthur's, if not even more so.

Em shoved Arthur gently, "I can speak for myself, you prat." Arthur glared at his assailant.

Gwen decided to jump ahead since the problem seemed very obvious to her, "So you're here to learn how to be more tolerant and understanding of each other?" Their harsh words and actions screamed lack of sympathy toward each other.

They both looked at her strangely before bursting into laughter.

It was a few minutes before either could speak again, "No!" Em gasped through tears of mirth, "Not at all!"

Gwen was appalled. "Then what are you here for?" she asked, utterly confused.

We're here to plan our wedding of course! Isn't that what this place is for?" Arthur was still grinning widely.

"No," Gwen replied, starting to see why they were laughing, "This is couples' therapy."

Both men abruptly stopped laughing and, almost in slow motion, Arthur turned to look at Em, who looked very guilty indeed.

"Couples' therapy? Really? I knew you were an idiot but apparently I didn't realize the extent!" Arthur cuffed his partner's ear.

"Ow!" Em squealed, "I thought it meant for weddings! Like, to get people ready and get things planned and," Em paused, "You know, saying this out loud makes it sound a lot stupider than it did last week."

"Stupider isn't a word, you moron." Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it is now. And that's not the point, Dollophead." Em stuck his tongue out at Arthur, "And that's not even the point!"

Gwen watched the scene before her bemusedly. It was now obvious that what she had thought to be insults and fights were nothing more than playful flirting and banter.

"Listen." She interrupted finally, stopping the two men from incinerating each other with death glares alone.

"It seems like this was an honest mistake," Em nodded enthusiastically, "and I happen to be married to a wedding planner. I will not charge you for this appointment, and I can give you his business card, if you want."

"Yes, please." The blonde said, throwing one last fiery glare at Em, who promptly replied with a very rude hand gesture.

Gwen handed over the card she had pulled from her purse, and tried to suppress a smile: these two should be in the dictionary as the definition of love. Or maybe adorable. Either would work.

"Alright." Gwen released her smile, "Better be off then." The couple nodded, the ebony haired man thanking her profusely as the blonde pulled him through the door, throwing a small wink in her direction as, with one last tug, he and his partner disappeared around the doorframe.

Gwen blushed, immediately doing everything to try and hide it. That man was happy and in love, and she was married. It was better this way anyway. She loved Lancelot with a passion she hadn't known she'd possessed until they met and sparks flew.

And then George's voice rang through her office once more, "Mrs. Smith, there is a couple here to schedule an appointment, should I send them in now? They say they know you. Do the names Percival and Gwaine mean anything to you." She laughed lightly, letting go of the thoughts of her precious appointment.

"Send them in."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a full length story? I have somewhere to go with it but I'm not sure if I should or if I should just leave it as is.


End file.
